Larry's Angels
by SeanSnow
Summary: Larry has a strange dream. In it, he is the leader of the Lawrence Dallas Detective Agency, with Janet, Chrissy, and Terri as his angels. They crack a case when Jill & Kris Munroe ask for help in finding their cousin, Sam Munroe.


"Larry's Angels" (1978)   
  
Int Larry's Apartment-Bedroom  
[Larry Is Sleeping. Mist Starts Appearing, Signalling a Dream Sequence]  
  
Int Office   
[Janet, Chrissy, and Terri Are Sitting on a Couch]   
  
Janet: Boy, I wish Jack would get here. I'm dying to know what our first case is.   
Terri: I wonder if I'll have to use my powerful charm. [Laughs]   
Chrissy: You have Lucky Charms?   
Terri: No....but I wish I had some!   
Chrissy: Why is everyone always after my lucky charms? *Snort*   
Janet: [Looks Through Window] Hey, I see Jack now!   
  
[The Door Opens. Jack Enters]   
  
Jack: Hi girls!   
Girls: Hey Jack!   
Jack: Well, I've got to inform you about your first case. It comes from two cousins.   
Chrissy: You brought Cindy here?   
Jack: No! It's Jill and Kris Munroe. They're part of the Charles Townsend Agency. Here they are!   
  
[Jill & Kris Enter]   
  
Jill: Well, hello! I'm Jill Munroe. But Mr.Tripper, I'm not an Angel anymore.   
Jack: Well, you sure aren't a demon!   
Jill: You haven't seen me in action!   
Kris: Anyway, I'm Kris Munroe!   
Chrissy: Hi! I'm Christmas Snow!   
Janet: I'm Janet Wood!   
Terri: And I'm Thersa Alden, but if you call me that I'll have to kill you.   
Janet: Terri!   
Terri: Well its true!   
Jill: Oh, that's alright. I was just in a fight. With a lady.   
Terri: Why?   
Jill: Well, she's all mad and upset just because I stole her man!   
Janet: And that's all?   
Jack: Girls, girls! Calm down! Larry's on the line.   
Chrissy: Oh my, I hope he doesn't lie. Why, I ryme! I'm Dr.Seuss, and I'm on the loose!   
Janet: Okay......   
Larry: [Over Radio] Hello Angels.   
Angels: Hi!   
Larry: And hello Kris & Jill.   
Kris: Hi Larry!   
Larry: These two have a case for you. They're trying to find their cousin, Sam Munroe. They want to get back at her for taking their Soopy Sales letter when they were 9, but now it appears she's missing.   
Jill: Thats not true about Soapy Sales..well it is, but we want her back safe!   
Larry: Oh. sorry.   
Kris: Thanks Larry. I'll go on from here.   
Larry: Okay Angel. Signing off! [Laughs] That tickles!   
Janet: What does?   
Larry: Oh, I'm playing with a doll [Shows Clip of Larry in Pool with a Bunch of Girls] Well, got to go!   
  
[A Click is Heard from the Radio]   
  
Kris: See, Sam was last seen with her boyfriend, Frank Oz. We are really worried about her. I'm afraid I'll never get my letter from Soap Sales back! Oh, and I don't want her to get hurt by the way.   
Terri: You're very caring....   
Jill: I know, isn't she? I've told her to stop being so nice. [Looks at Watch] Oh my! We've got to go. Kris is solving a case, and I have to do a commercial for Chanel 19.   
  
[Kris & Jill Exit]   
  
Janet: So, what do we do?   
Jack: Well....Chrissy & Janet, you'll go to Mr.Oz's home....Janet, you'll become his maid, I've gotten his maid a vacation.   
Terri: What about me?   
Jack: Terri, you'll interview Sam's parents.   
  
  
Int. Apartment Building-Hallway   
[Chrissy is Walking Down the Hallway. She Rings a Doorbell. Janet Answers]   
  
Janet: [Italian Accent] Are you here to see Master Oz?   
Chrissy: [Swedish Accent] Yes I am! Doya know wherea hea isa?   
Janet: Oh, he went to a store to pick up a package.   
Chrissy: Oha a reala?   
Janet: Yes, he is.   
  
[A Man Is Walking Down the Hallway and Goes to them]   
  
Man: Ms.Wood, who is this lady?   
Janet: Oh, Ms.Snowda, this is Master Oz.   
Frank: VERY pleased to meet you!   
Chrissy: Oha thankya!   
Frank: Why don't you please come in?   
Chrissy: Okaya Ia willa.   
  
Int Apartment   
[Chrissy is Sitting on the Couch, with Frank]   
  
Frank: Soo, your from Sweden?   
Chrissy: Yesa I ama. Christmas Snow reminds my dad about Volinche Dolma.   
Frank: Who's that?   
Chrissy: Bing Cosby! In my native language of Sniddish.   
Frank: Speak some.   
Chrissy: Wella, umma, okaya...........I've lost most of it!   
  
[Janet Enters]   
  
Janet: Master Oz, a Mrs.Jive is here.   
Frank: Oh....well, Chrissy, I think you should go. Janet, let her in.   
Janet: Okay!   
  
[Chrissy Exits the Room. An African American Woman Enters. Shot Shows Janet & Chrissy Listening In]   
  
Frank: Hello Teulah.   
Teulah: Wuzzupmyhomieyoubeenchillin?   
Frank: I guess I need my interperater again....[Shouts] LeAnne!   
  
[LeAnne Enters]   
  
LeAnne: Miss Jive, please say that again.   
Teulah: Wuzzupmyhomieyoubeenchillin?   
LeAnne: Hey, what is going on, my friend? Have you been hanging out?   
Frank: Tell her everything is going on alright.   
LeAnne: Wejusbeenchillingere!   
Teulah: Ahhh! YouknockoutBigMama?   
LeAnne: You've knocked out Sam?   
Frank: Not yet. We are going to finish the job tonight, at Samstine Cemetry.   
LeAnne: WezgonnapowthegurlatSamstonianiumCemter!   
Teulah: Ahhh, you'venotbegettoliketheyzsayz!   
LeAnne: Your not uncool like they say.   
Frank: Well, thank you! Tell her I've got to go.   
LeAnne: Wellz,gotztogo,sojustkeephangingdawg.   
Teulah: Byez!   
  
Int Main Office of Lawrence Dallas Detective Agency   
[Jack, Chrissy, Janet, & Terri Are Sitting Around]   
  
Jack: Well, it seems like Frank and Ms.Jive have something to do with this.   
Janet: Yeah...but what do we do from here?   
Terri: When I visited her parents I found out that she was engaged to Frank, but then cut her engagement.   
Chrissy: Ohhhhhh....so you think this is revenge?   
Terri: Yeah...and it's deadly!   
Jack: I'll send the police out for Mr.Oz and Miss Jive....when you talk to me on this portable walkie talkie....so....on to Samstine!   
  
Ext Samstine   
[Janet, Chrissy, and Terri Are Among the Grave Stones]   
  
Janet: This is a creepy place.   
Chrissy: LEt's just hope that we can save Sam!   
Terri: I know we will.   
Janet: I heard something.....[Janet Disappears]   
Terri: Hey, where's Janet?   
Chrissy: She was right here, Terri.......Terri.....Terri?!   
Terri: I'm right here Chrissy!   
Chrissy: Oh....But I her something! It sounds like Frank and Jivin!   
Terri: This is no time to be talking about the Bee Gees!   
Chrissy: No, Miss Jive!   
  
[They Go Toward a Hill, and Lay Down on It. Below them are Frank, Jive, Janet, & Sam]   
  
Frank: Now, you've intervenend to much Miss Wood. Me and Miss Jive will have to get you. [Takes Out Gun] You have three seconds....one....two.....thre-   
  
[Terri & Chrissy Leap onto Frank & Miss Jive]   
  
Frank: Get off me, you fool!   
Teulah: Disiswack! Myhomieshelpme!   
  
[Chrissy Puts Handcuffs on Teulah]   
  
Chrissy: HA!   
Teulah: Huh? I do not speak-oh no! You made me lose my Jive!   
Terri: Hello Frank! [Puts Handcuffs On Him]   
Jant: Oh thank you! Thank you both of you!   
Sam: You are you three?   
Janet: We were hired by your cousins, Jill & Kris....it was a soapy (LOL As in Soapy Sales) matter. [Laughs]   
  
Int Office   
[Janet, Chrissy, & Terri Are Sitting Around the Table With Jack]   
  
Jack: Congratulations on your first case, angels. Larry got all three of you a copy of [Takes Out a Book] this book!   
Terri: What is it?   
Jack: "Jive Talkin for Dummies"   
[They All Laugh]  
  
Int Larry's Apartment-Bedroom  
[Larry Is Sleeping. All of the Sudden, In Shock, he Sits Up]  
  
Larry: Wow! That was some dream!  
  
[Larry Goes Back to Sleep. The "Charlie's Angels" Transition Melody Plays]  
THE END   
  
NOTE: I origianlly posted this at Sitcoms Online. There, I did not include the Larry sleeping parts, because in my version there, this was real! 


End file.
